


Flames Rising Higher

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write for the Agi Users. I lov. Them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Six sparks canfinallyignite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Flames Rising Higher

Yukiko’s eyes burned. 

Fire. Fire rose. In her heart, in her soul. A desire.  _ She wants to burn this cage to the ground.  _

...But she can’t. She doesn’t know how to fly. 

_ Prince, save me… Prince, Save me… Prince, save me... _

Ann’s hands burned. 

Desire. Desire for freedom from this  _ hell _ that has been her life.  _ She wants to burn the man who has ruined her life and so many others down.  _

...But, she can’t. Burning down the  _ king _ is impossible. 

_ Yeah I wish I’d been, I wish I’d been, a Teen Teen Idle, wish I’d been a prom queen, fighting for the title. Instead of being 16, I’m burning up a bible! Feeling Super! Super! Super! Suicidal… _

Minako’s heart burned. 

Pain. Freedom from pain. She  _ desperately _ craves that. She doesn’t want to live like this anymore!  _ She wants to burn the pain away so she can finally live! _

...But, she can’t. Her fiery spirit has been reduced to embers. 

_ I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean, low in the water, with nowhere to go… the tiniest lifeboat, full of people I know. _

Minato’s head burned. 

Spinning. He feels as if he is spinning. His sister wants to burn the pain away… he wants to burn himself away. Wildly and wickedly.  _ He wants to burn away so that he’s free.  _

...But, he can’t. Every time he’s tried he’s been stopped. By people, by thoughts. He can’t abandon his sister. 

_ Dyin’ ain’t so bad. Not if you both go together. Only when one’s left behind does it get sad.  _

Junpei’s legs burned. 

Burning with a desire to leave. To run away from all this.  _ To just forget the scent of alcohol and something that he can’t fight back from.  _

...But, he can’t. There’s nowhere to go. Nowhere to leave to. 

_ Runaway, they say, no one will love you as you are... _

Touma’s arms burned. Burned with a desire to just  _ hug  _ someone. Just for someone to come near and tell him that it was okay.  _ That it was all fine.  _

...But, he couldn’t. He forced everyone away, whether consciously or unconsciously. He wanted a way to not be betrayed. 

_ All by myself… Don't wanna be… All by myself… Anymore _

...But things have a funny way of working out. 

Her key can be forged in flame. 

Her revolution can blaze. 

Her pain could burn away

His desire to lose himself could be lost in an inferno. 

His legs could carry him to a fiery solution. 

His arms could find a warm embrace. 

...The flames could finally rise higher. 


End file.
